Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a compound internal combustion piston engine and, more particularly, to a compound internal combustion piston engine with a secondary expander piston for improved efficiency at medium and high loads, where the secondary expander piston can be deactivated and made stationary under low load conditions in order to reduce parasitic losses and over-expansion, and where groups of two power pistons and one expander piston are replicated to define various six-cylinder configurations.
Discussion of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines are a proven, effective source of power for many applications, both stationary and mobile. Of the different types of internal combustion engines, the piston engine is by far the most common in automobiles and other land-based forms of transportation. While engine manufacturers have made great strides in improving the fuel efficiency of piston engines, further improvements must be made in order to conserve limited supplies of fossil fuels, reduce environmental pollution, and reduce operating costs for vehicle owners.
One technique for improving the efficiency of piston engines is to employ a secondary expander piston to extract additional energy from exhaust gases before the exhaust gases are expelled to the environment. Secondary expander pistons can be effective at improving efficiency under relatively high loads, where exhaust gases still have a considerable amount of energy. However, secondary expander pistons are not very effective, and in fact can be counter-productive, under low load conditions, where parasitic losses can outweigh the benefit of any additional extracted energy. Because automobile engines inherently operate under widely varying conditions, including a substantial amount of low-load operation, traditional secondary expander piston engine designs have not proven beneficial.